


Halloween Pranks

by angelsandbrowncoats



Series: Michifer AU Series [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Halloween, M/M, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsandbrowncoats/pseuds/angelsandbrowncoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael thinks Lucifer is trying to scare him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Pranks

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't take this seriously. I have no idea what I was thinking.

“Lucifer, this isn’t funny! I get it, I scared the shit out of you when you were younger and now you want revenge. But seriously, whatever you’re doing is scratching the floorboards and Dad is gonna be pissed!” For a moment Michael heard nothing but more insistent scratches before something dropped on his face. Something hairy. And alive.

Scrambling back in his bed, Michael shoved the thing-spider-off. Then Lucifer’s voice drifted down from the top bunk, “Shut up, Michael, that doesn’t work anymore. Spiders don’t scratch that loudly and we both know it. So kindly stop. Why don't you heed your own and advice and quit scratching the floor, cause like you said, Dad’s gonna be pissed.”

Michael hit the bunk above him and was rewarded with two more spiders, “Goddammit, Lucifer, don’t try to blame me for your stupid plan. You know I have better things to do than try to scare you these days. Just give in and admit this is your crazy revenge plot already.”

“Michael. Fucking. Stop. My whole plan was to drop spiders on you and you know it. Besides, how could I be scratching the floor from up here?”

Michael rolled his eyes as the scratching wandered towards his dresser, “How should I know? Why don’t you ‘fess up and then share your genius, hmm…? The sooner you quit, the sooner I get to sleep and the less grumpy I’ll be in the morning!”

Lucifer didn’t answer as the scratching got closer to the bed, “Wait, you sound like it’s not really you…”

“What the fuck do you think I’ve been saying?!”

Another silence before, “Oh shit.”

“What?” Michael snapped. He  _ just _ wanted some sleep.

“I lied.”

“Well duh! I called you on it like ten minutes ago-”

“No, not about that. Michael, fuck, I’m scared.”

The older brother paused, “What?” he asked again, significantly quieter.

“Michael? You should come up here.”

Michael rolled over with an exasperated sigh, “I swear, Lucifer, your tricks are getting worse by the second.”

There was a creak from above as Lucifer reached out to grab something from the top of his dresser.

“Michael, I really don’t know what’s making that noise. I’ve got a flashlight, I’m gonna look.”

That didn’t sound quite right. Michael shifted again to face out, and a flash of light from above revealed-Michael leapt up and thanked both his athletic skills and the bed’s sturdiness that he managed to swing himself up without getting any part of his body in the vicinity of- that.

Lucifer had stuck himself back against the wall, flashlight falling from his shocked fingers and-no, it fell off the bed. Well, no getting it back, Michael figured. He was close enough to see Lucifer’s form, but not much else. His brother was shaking violently as h stared towards where the  _ thing _ had been.

“M-Michael?”

“Yeah, it’s me. I saw it. What the hell is that thing?”

Lucifer shrugged weakly, “F-fuck if I know.”

Michael settled into a more comfortable sitting position, “Let’s just hope it can’t climb.”

“Don’t even say things like that!” Lucifer squeaked. When Michael saw he hadn’t stopped shivering, he cautiously moved beside him and put an arm around his shoulders. Lucifer instantly curled into him, but the shaking didn’t go away, “Michael. Th-ther-there’s a thing in our room.” It only took someone needing him to push fear to the back of his mind, so he rubbed a hand up and down Lucifer’s back comfortingly as he whispered, “I know, Luce, I know. Shh, calm down. You won’t be able to sleep like this, and it’ll be easier to deal with the- that- whatever in the morning.”

Lucifer opened his mouth to argue and was surprised when Michael halted him by covering it with his own. Surprised but not upset. Michael on the other hand really had no idea why he’d just done that, but if it helped Lucifer calm down…

Carefully laying down with his back to the thing to keep himself between it and his brother, he let Lucifer cling to him and lightly wrapped his arms around him. It wasn’t long before they both drifted off.

  
Lucifer woke to Michael screeching at him and gesturing furiously at the paper-and-foil masterpiece he’d constructed around one of the robots he’d built in physics and the feeling that it was  _ totally  _ worth it.


End file.
